


Hope of Revolution

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, F/M, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Revolutionary Army brought people from all walks of life together under one banner. All of them are outcasts for one reason or another.A certain meeting late at night changes everything. Monkey D. Dragon is a most dangerous man in the world for a reason, and he refuses to let the one person who shares his mindset and ideals remain locked up in a cage, forced to follow someone else's dream rather than their own.This is where the story truly begins. A tale of freedom, healing, reunion, and an unified force that would shake the world.





	1. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For him, nights don't bring comfort, and days even less so. There was no escaping his fate, and he had accepted it long ago.

The nights offered Sabo no comfort. During the nights, his inner demons surfaced, reminding him how hopeless the situation he was really in surfaced. The bandages covering his head and eye served as a physical reminder that there was no escape, that he was powerless. He wished desperately to run away, to return to those that loved him. But he knew he couldn't, because they would be in danger if he did. Outlook III had the power to take everything away from him, which he promised he would do if he were to step out of line even once.

Outlook III refused to listen, but there were people who would listen. The man he met six nights ago was one of them. That man listened when Sabo poured all of his feelings out in the open. His distaste for nobles, his shame for being born one, his desire to see the world changed. And that man actually understood everything Sabo believed in, even admitting that he felt the same. He wondered if that man was still in Goa, or had he left and gone somewhere else.

A crow landed on the windowsill. Grinning, Sabo extended his hand towards it. Rather than fly away, the crow moved closer, and finally perched onto Sabo's hand, even allowing him to touch it. He wished he could fly away, like it could, and never have to come back to his cage again. He desperately wished he could, even though he knew that his father would keep bringing him back over and over should he try.

The crow looked at him, as if to say that nothing was impossible if he believed in it, but he had a hard time agreeing. Outlook III would never allow him to pursue his own dreams, but rather follow the path already chosen for him.

"Talking to crows, are we?" Stelly, who had chosen to appear in that exact moment, quipped "You really are a weirdo."

Sabo glared at him with anger, wishing he could smash his stupid face in. The crow on his hand felt the same, apparently, as only Sabo's grip was stopping it from doing some serious damage to Stelly.

"Don't worry." Sabo petted it "They will get their just desserts."

He offered some leftovers to the crow, which it happily ate. Then it finally flew away.

-x-

The day was even worse than the night was. During the night, he was mostly on his own. During the day, he had to deal with suffocating atmosphere, and adults saying 'Sabo this' and 'Sabo that', without speaking his mind or crossing that invisible line Outlook III set for him. He knew that if he displayed attitude of any kind, or failed to meet the standards, Outlook III would beat him up or worse. To top it off, Outlook III put the guards around the perimeter, to make sure Sabo would never see the daylight again, or step outside the house unless accompanied by the rest of the family.

Of course, there were times that his parents weren't around, and during those times, he regularly snuck out. During those times, he felt alive again. At one point, he made a friend. A young mink named Lindbergh. Their meetings continued whenever Sabo could sneak out. Today was one of those times.

Sabo sat perched on the roof of an abandoned house, and Lindbergh was next to him.

"You seem troubled." Lindbergh finally decided to breach the taboo subject "Is something the matter?"

"It's just that my father keeps me a prisoner in my own house." Sabo chuckled dryly "And he beats me up each time I step out of line."

"I wish to help you." Lindbergh said earnestly "I'll bring you to meet my friends next time we meet. They are called 'miracle workers' and I'm sure that they will be able to do something to help you out."

"Sure." Sabo shrugged "Why not?"

He doubted Lindbergh's idea would work, but Lindbergh was a friend, and so it didn't hurt to humor him, even though Sabo knew that there was no escape for him, and had been forced to accept that. Lindbergh would be forced to accept it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lindbergh, save the poor bab.
> 
> Lindbergh is canon. The crow is canon as well. Can you guess who they are?


	2. Guardians of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time he felt hope since that day.

Sabo was in middle of a study session, when the delivery boy burst into the room.

"I was told to deliver this to the heir of this household." the boy announced

"That would be me." Sabo stood up and took the letter. He scanned it and smiled.

Meet me tonight at the usual place. Lindbergh.

Quietly, he wrote his response.

I'll be there.

Then he handed the letter back to the delivery boy, who nodded and left.

Sabo couldn't wait for the night to arrive.

And once it finally did, and after making sure everyone else was asleep, he grabbed his pipe and few other necessary things, and disappeared into the night. He had a meeting to attend.

It didn't take him long to reach the abandoned house where they usually met. True to his words, Lindbergh was there, together with two others.

"This is Koala." Lindbergh introduced "She is about your age. The grumpy old man is my boss."

"Who are you calling old?" the man in question demanded

Even so, there was a small smile on his face. These people truly cared about one another, Sabo could tell.

"Do you want to be a part of what we have?" Lindbergh inquired, as if reading his mind "Ditch those parents of yours and come live with Revolutionaries instead! We'll be your family!"

"I wish I could......but.....they would target my brothers if I did." Sabo sighed

"Oh, so that's the problem?" Lindbergh laughed "Don't worry, boss has that covered. Tell him your full name, boss."

"I am Monkey D. Dragon." the man announced

"Monkey?" Sabo repeated "Are you related to Luffy?"

"His father at your service." Dragon grinned

Lindbergh and Koala grinned as well.

"But......I have no material possessions, and no money to buy some." Sabo frowned

"You are leaving your old life behind." Lindbergh pointed out "We'll take care of you from now on, don't worry."

And Sabo had run out of arguments. He smiled as he realized that he didn't need any. His life was in his hands from now on. He was free.

"Let's go." was all he said


End file.
